


Love You For That

by just_about_that_relationship (itsmeash)



Series: Kastle drabbles [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/just_about_that_relationship
Summary: Falling in love is the easiest thing, especially when it's not planned.





	Love You For That

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: "The easiest part of this whole thing was falling in love with you."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Punisher or Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

"It's the one thing that isn't able to be controlled," Karen says from her place sitting on the couch. "I fell for you whether I wanted to or not."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Want to fall for me," Frank clarifies.

"Oh." Karen sighs, running a hand over her face. "I honestly never even thought about it. It just sort of happened naturally."

"Despite all the awful things I've done since we met."

Karen looks towards where he is standing, leaning against the door frame. "Yes, the shit you've done since I met you is far from good. But it's not like you did all those things just because you wanted to. You did them because the justice system failed you, and you took matters into your own hands."

"That still doesn't make it right."

Karen stands up and walks over to him. "And that right there is one reason why I fell for you."

"What is?"

"Your ability not to try to play the victim when you know you aren't fully in the right."

"I always have and always will tell it like it is."

"And I love you for that." Karen leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. "Don't ever change on me."


End file.
